Lil Baby Official 4PF
• |full name = Dominique Armani Jones |nationality = American |residence = |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Dominique Armani Jones (born ), known professionally as his stage name, Lil Baby, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter from Atlanta. He rose to attention in 2017 when he released his mixtape Perfect Timing. He is best known for his singles "My Dawg", "Freestyle", "Yes Indeed", "Drip Too Hard", "Close Friends", and "Woah", the latter four peaking at number 6, 4, 28 and 16 respectively on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Early life Dominique Jones was born in Atlanta, Georgia. He was two years old when his father left the family, leaving his single mother to raise him and his two siblings. While he was not struggling academically, Jones would repeatedly get in trouble, resulting in him dropping out of high school in the tenth grade. Jones was always looking up to the older guys in his neighborhood. His mother and siblings have talked about how he was very busy and that he was always hustling and getting money. In early 2012, he was charged for possession with intent to sell among other charges. His original lawyer urged him to take a 2-year plea deal, but Jones refused, and acquired a new lawyer. This new lawyer placed Jones in a special program that would only hold him for a year. While in this program, he got into an altercation with a white prisoner over racial comments. After that, Jones' sentencing was replaced with the original 2-year deal. Later in 2013, he had a charge of possession of marijuana, less than an ounce. Then in 2014, he had another charge of possession of marijuana with intent to sell among other things. After being incarcerated for two years, he began his rap career with 4PF (4 Pockets Full) and Quality Control Music. Career 2016–2017: Beginnings and Harder Than Ever Shortly after serving two years, Lil Baby dropped his mixtape Perfect Timing. He released this mixtape with musical guidance from fellow Atlanta native, Young Thug and under the label 4 Pockets Full, Wolfpack and Quality Control Music. The mixtape featured some well-known names like Lil Yachty and Young Thug, but primarily featured underground local artists. Although the mixtape had little promotion, it still performed well and managed to gain attention inside and outside the Atlanta rap scene. Shortly after releasing Perfect Timing he released his second mixtape, Harder Than Hard July 18, 2017. The mixtape widened Lil Baby’s fame and only gave him more widespread notoriety; with the support of the lead single "My Dawg". October 9, Lil Baby released a collaboration mixtape with close friend and fellow Atlanta rapper Marlo, 2 The Hard Way. This mixtape did not create as big an impact as two former tapes, but still garnered some attention. Lil Baby finally started to break through to the masses with his mixtape Too Hard, which was led by his hit single "Freestyle", which was released as a music video prior to his mixtape on November 5. Through the success of the single, Lil Baby attracted much attention towards his upcoming mixtape. When the mixtape finally dropped it featured the single "All of a Sudden" with featuring Moneybagg Yo. This mixtape was defining for much of Lil Baby's current career. In May 2018, Lil Baby released his debut studio album, Harder Than Ever, which debuted at number three on the US Billboard 200 chart. The album was supported by the singles, "Southside" and "Yes Indeed" (with Drake), the latter peaked at number six on the US Billboard Hot 100. 2018–present: Drip Harder and Street Gossip After he had released Harder Than Ever, he released his collaboration album Drip Harder with fellow artist and close friend in the rap game, Gunna on October 5, 2018. This mixtape was very well received and also featured high-profile features such as Drake on "Never Recover" and Nav on "Off White Vlone". The mixtape had several hits and bumped Lil Baby's popularity up. The song "Drip Too Hard" featuring Gunna was certified RIAA Platinum and MC Platinum. The mixtape was released under the labels Quality Control, YSL Records and Motown/Capitol. In September 2018, he appeared on the Adult Swim television series FishCenter Live. In November 2018, he released his mixtape Street Gossip. In December 2018, Lil Baby collaborated with Yung Gravy on the latter's single, "Alley Oop". He is starring in How High 2, the sequel to the 2001 stoner film How High, premiering April 20, 2019, on MTV. On June 21, 2019, Lil Baby released his first single from his upcoming album My Turn titled "Out the Mud", a collaboration with Future. On November 8, 2019, Lil Baby released his song "Woah" as the second single for My Turn. He also released "Toast Up" on the same day with Spark the Beat winners Ali Tomineek and Shad on The Beat, with the former also appearing on Netflix's Rhythm + Flow. On January 5, 2020, Lil Baby released the third single, "Sum 2 Prove", for his upcoming album. Awards and nominations Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers